Little Girl Lost
by ccrulz
Summary: Coreen is having srange dreams, Vicki is close to delivering so she and Henry are taking cases. When Coreen finds out why she is dreaming and what it leads to, can she stop an act of vengeance and help someone too?
1. Coreen's Dream

The little girl sat in the closet, in the dark rocking back and forth. She had her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them tightly. She kept her eyes shut tight. She was humming "Jesus Loves Me" quietly, only she could hear herself. She couldn't risk being heard. That would only bring more pain and torture. A huge thud hit the door making her jump back as far as she could go into the closet. She never opened her eyes. She didn't want to see the dark. Even though she hated being in there, it was better than out there.

Suddenly, the door flew open. The light rained it, it was so bright after being in there so long. How long had it been? Each time was different.

"Ready for more? You're not gonna cry are you." She shook her head no, the bright light making her squint.

"You know what happens if you cry huh." She shook her head yes, the tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't let them fall, not yet. Not while she was looking at her. She drug her out of the closet by one arm.

The little girl stood, trying to keep pace. She was half-hopping, half-running to keep up. She knew she better keep up.

She was thrown onto the couch.

"Turn over." She demanded taking a long draw from her cigarette. The little girl looked at her, not wanting to.

"TURN O-VER, I said," she demanded again getting closer to her face. The red gleam of the cigarette looked like a small campfire to the little girl. She squeezed her eyes and turned over, pulling her pants down before she was told, hoping that would lessen the number she would get.

"Now...remember, no crying.."

Coreen woke up in a sweat. She was panting.

"What's wrong?" Clark was immediately awake.

"I don't know, I feel like that Allison woman off that t.v. show, the one about the medium who dreams things." Coreen looked around to make sure she was in her own room in her own bed.

She was. Good. That was too real. She told Clark about the dream. He was puzzled.

"Coreen, that didn't happen to you did it?" Clark asked stroking her hair.

"NO, of course not. Besides, the surroundings looked like the late seventies."

Clark laughed a little, "That figures, only you would notice the decor."

"Yeah, but it's the little girl that bothers me. I've got to get to Vicki and ask her what this could mean." Coreen got up out of bed.

"Hey, it's midnight, don't you think she might be in bed."

Coreen rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure she's in bed, but I doubt she's actually sleeping."

Coreen had spent way too much time around Vicki. She was starting to talk like her. It made Clark blush and grin at the same time.

"All the more reason.." he said, patting her side of the bed.

"I'll call first, okay." Coreen picked up her cell and dialed Vicki.

"Hey, I know it's late but I have something I have to talk to you about right now..really? Okay, thanks..yeah, ten minutes." Coreen shut her phone.

"See, told you," Coreen smiled triumphantly.

Clark crossed his arms, "What if you DISTURBED them? Won't you feel...awkward?"

"NO, because she said she was up eating a bowl of cereal."

Clark frowned,"And that has to do with..?"

"That's what she does AFTER they have sex.." Coreen called over her shoulder.

Clark stared after her.

"Why do women share those things with each other??" he said out loud, shaking his head and laying back down.

When Coreen got to Vicki's, she was already at the front door. She put her fingers over her lips saying shhhh... Coreen nodded.

Vicki was only a few weeks away from delivery. Coreen and Clark were married. Vicki teased her that she was next with a baby.

Vicki led her into the kitchen. She was the epitome of a healthy pregnant woman. Very little weight gain, still toned and in good shape. Surprisingly, she was staying home as Henry had asked her to do. She was enjoying it, a little.

They sat down at the table. Vicki looked at Coreen, she looked very disturbed.

"Coreen, did you and Clark have a fight?" Vicki asked.

"No, no, I had a dream." Coreen answered. Vicki leaned back placing her arms across her very large belly and smirked at her.

"You had a dream? That's what this is? It couldn't wait until morning?" Vicki asked now a little upset. She had just had another round of mind-blowing sex, which isn't easy when you are very pregnant but somehow, Henry always made it happen, and she could be back right now snuggling up next to him, but Coreen had a dream.

Coreen sighed and told Vicki about the dream. The more Coreen told her, the more upset Vicki became. This was not your ordinary dream, it was quite disturbing, not to mention it was pissing Vicki off to think a child was treated that way.

"Did you recognize the child?"

"No, I didn't but I think it's someone that might be trying to communicate or maybe, maybe they are going to seek us out..I don't know. I don't think I can go back to sleep." Coreen put her hands over her face.

With some difficulty, Vicki leaned over to Coreen and took both of her hands in hers.

"Coreen, I know it was bad, but you can't stay awake forever. Do you want to stay here, in the guest room?"

Coreen looked at Vicki. Who would have thought just a few years ago that their rocky relationship would turn into this, something warm and comfortable, someone she could turn to for anything? Even though she had her mother, sister and lots of extended family, there was just something about Vicki that was comforting.

"Yeah, I think I would."Coreen smiled at her. She called Clark to tell him. Being the wonderful husband he was, he understood. He knew that Coreen and Vicki had become very close, he was glad for that. Vicki was good for Coreen.

Vicki took Coreen into the room, giving her an oversized t-shirt for bed. She put Coreen in bed and pulled the covers up over her.

Vicki started to turn off the light and leave, but Coreen stopped her.

"Leave it on for now okay?" Coreen asked. Vicki nodded. She got up from the bed to leave.

"Vicki?" Coreen got up on her elbows and looked at her friend, her big sister really, "I know this is going to sound strange, especially coming from me, but would you stay here until I fall asleep? It's just that..well I'm still feeling the emotions of that little girl."

Vicki looked at her suddenly realizing that Coreen was afraid.

"Oh, sure, no problem." Vicki went back to the bed to sit, then did something that surprised Coreen.

"Move over." She ordered.

Coreen stared at her for a minute then complied.

Vicki climbed into bed beside her and lay on her side, as that was her only position this late in her pregnancy. She put a pillow between her legs for comfort and settled in. Coreen lay on her back staring at the ceiling, the covers pulled up to her chin like a child. She felt ridiculous but she just couldn't help it.

"Close your eyes." Vicki told her. Coreen looked at Vicki and said thank you, then closed her eyes.

She still couldn't relax and Vicki must have felt it because the next thing she knew, Vicki was rubbing her bangs back from her face as she had done many times to Abbie and Ward. Vicki felt Coreen slowly let go and soon, she was sleeping, her breathing coming in a slow regular pattern.

Vicki leaned up to look at her, making sure. Whatever happened to this little girl, they were going to have to find her, quickly. Vicki couldn't imagine the horror they would discover...


	2. Breakfast Conversation

The next morning, Coreen awoke to the smell of breakfast. Before getting out of bed, she called Clark who told her to do whatever she needed to do. Sometimes Coreen thought he was too good to be true.

She redressed in the clothes she had worn, trying not to think about the dream she had had the night before. The images were still so vivid. She went into the kitchen to find the family already at the table. Ward and Abbie jumped down to greet her.

"Aunt Coreen!" they squealed simultaneously. She bent down taking them both in a big hug that knocked her on her bottom. They all laughed at the sight.

"Did you stay over?" Abbie asked. Coreen looked to Vicki. Gwen was putting more eggs and bacon on the table, which had smelled good earlier but were now making her nauseous. Gwen had aldready been filled in.

"Yes, she did, "Gwen said, "she and I are going shopping today so we thought it would be easier if she stayed over."

Abbie looked between the two women. She crossed her arms and shook her head. She was so perceptive, as was Ward.

He went over to the table, took out his pad that he kept in his bag, which never left his side here lately, and began to draw.

"Someone is lying, I can tell." Abbie said.

"Abigail Victoria!" Vicki scolded, " We do not call adults liars. That is not polite."

"But I'm right." She stood her ground, just like Vicki.

"Whether you're right or not, it's not polite. Tell them you're sorry." Vicki stood her ground.

Abbie humphed and said, "I'm sorry one of you is lying." and promptly went back to eating.

Henry, who had been watching in amusement, spoke up.

"Your turn." he said to Vicki smiling

Vicki narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to give him a nasty gesture but couldn't with the children present so she mind spoke and said "_fuck you_" to which he laughed again and answered, _"that would be our pleasure"._ It was going to be very interesting between these two when Abbie got into her teens.

"It's okay Vicki, they are getting to that age. You won't be able to keep much from them." Gwen told her. Coreen gave her mother a hug and kiss.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked pulling her away. Coreen nodded, Gwen knew she wasn't.

"Do you want to eat?" Gwen asked.

"No, I mean, I thought I did but now, I don't feel good. Maybe just some toast and orange juice?" Coreen asked.

Gwen kissed her daughter on the cheek and began to make her breakfast. Gwen was Coreen's mother, but she was still building her relationship with Coreen. She was grateful that Coreen had Vicki. She knew in time, she and Coreen would be close. It would have to be slow process, one she was willing to wait for as was Coreen. They loved each other and now they were getting to know each other. With Vicki, they knew other first, then grew to love each other as sisters, something that took time.

Vicki looked at Coreen and asked her if she slept well. Coreen nodded knowing what Vicki was asking.

"Yes, didn't even dream at all." she answered. Ward tore off a page as she said this and handed it to Coreen.

It was a woman. She was tall, blonde and had blue eyes, hints of freckles came through. Her eyes were sad, so sad.

"That lady needs you to help her Aunt Coreen," Ward said.

"Why does she need my help Ward?" Coreen asked. She knew Ward's ability was getting stronger, she just wasn't sure how much he could tell her.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "but you better get to my mommy's office, she's coming today."

Vicki and Coreen looked at each other with a start.

"Okay, well, I'll get ready then," Vicki said.

"NO!" came from Gwen, Henry and Coreen all at once, making Vicki jump. She looked to all three of them and frowned.

"What?" she threw up her hands, "I'm four weeks away, I can at least go in and do computer work."

"I can help Coreen, you can stay here." Henry said.

"Henry.." Vicki whined, she was tired of being cooped up.

"Victoria, rest. Enjoy the kids, I'll help Coreen, you have your cell if we need you." Henry kissed Vicki's forehead, she was not happy. She had her arms crossed over her large bosom, she was frowning.

"This is tyranny you know!" She told the group.

"We learned from the best," called back Henry as he ran up to get dressed himself. Coreen took her toast from her mother who once again hugged her tightly.

"I'm here if you need me." Gwen told her.

"I know. Thanks mom." Coreen said. As she turned to leave, Vicki got up. She hugged Coreen too. Vicki knew from last night's reaction Coreen had from the dream that this was taking an emotional toll on her.

"Coreen, if this is to much, let me call Maggie in. She can help with this stuff."

"Okay, I think I'll be okay though, really. I've learned alot. I just wish I wasn't sick to my stomach." she said making a blech face.

Nerves, she thought. Vicki raised and eyebrow at her.

"Coreen..are you..??" she didn't want to say anything out loud in front of the twins.

"No..I don't think so.." Coreen had been very careful. Unlike Vicki who had trouble remebering things like birth control, Coreen had religously taken the pill everday since becoming sexually active. She had taken it..she was sure of it. Now though, she would have to double check when she got home. She had been busy lately but she just figured between the dream and now Ward saying she would need to help this woman, her nerves were just bad.

"Hm.." Gwen said, sniffing her.

"Stop sniffing me mom!" Coreen said waving her hand at her. Because Gwen was lycan, she could sometimes smell different things about people. Vicki thought it was comical.

"I wouldn't be able to tell anyway with the big preggo over here," Gwen thumbed toward Vicki.

"Hey!" Vicki admonished her. This made Coreen laugh and relaxed her a little. Henry came back in for Coreen.

"Okay," he said clapping his hands, "ready?"

She nodded. After Henry had kissed his children, then kissed his wife who told him she still wasn't happy, they left.

"I'm going to find you," the woman said out loud to the picture in her hand, tears running down her cheeks, but no crying sounds coming with them, "and when I do, it's payback time. You need to pay for what you've done.."


	3. Selene

Coreen was quiet the whole way to the office. She had ridden with Henry, he would bring her back to his house to get her car later.

When they arrived at the office, Henry turned to Coreen.

"If this gets to be too much, let me know. I can help you." Henry was offering to erase her memory of the dream.

She smiled, this coming from the vampire who always chided her for wanting to be more like him. However, his tenderness at stepping up at her wedding to be her "father" for the dance proved to her that he cared more for her than he was willing to let on. Now this, willing to vamp her.

"Thanks Henry," she sighed, "but I think there is a point to the madness."

Henry understood. No sooner than they had gotten into the office when the woman from Ward's photo walked in. Coreen froze, something about her was familiar. What was it? Or was it just that she was in the drawing.

"Hello, is the the office of Vicki and Henry Fitzroy? Private Investigations?" she asked quietly. She looked just like Ward had drawn her. She appeared to be in her early forties, yet youthful looking. Her hair was just below her shoulders, she was dressed conservatively, jeans and a pullover shirt, tennis shoes.

"No case too strange..that's us." Coreen gestued for her to have a seat and took out a notepad and pen.

"Well, I'm not sure this is strange exactly, I just need to find someone. Do you do that?"

Was she kidding? That was the easiest thing they did.

"Of course we do," Coreen answered.

"My name is Selene, Selene Davis." she said.

"Okay, I'm sorry..my name is Coreen Kent," she said extending her hand. She was getting to be very much the professional, Vicki had taught her well.

"This, " she said pointing to Henry who was standing quietly, waiting to be introduced, "is Vicki's husband Henry Fitzroy."

Henry politely nodded, she nodded back.

"So where is Vicki Fitzroy?" she asked nervously.

"She's on maternity leave, not that she wouldn't rather be here." Coreen added.

"Congratualtions Mr. Fitzroy." Selene told him.

"Call me Henry, please," when he smiled, he could melt Antarctica. Selene was mesmerized. She shook her head trying to clear it.

"Okay, now what can we help you with," Coreen asked her.

The woman looked to Henry and back at Coreen. Coreen understood, she wanted to talk alone.

"Oh..Henry could you excuse us," Coreen said, getting up and taking Selene into Vicki's larger office.

Henry decided to occupy himself with calling Vicki to make sure she hadn't convinced Gwen to let her out of the house, not that that was going to happen but he knew his Vicki. He wanted to be certain she hadn't snuck out too.

"So..?" Coreen asked once they were settled.

"Well," Selene cleared her throat, "I had some rough times as a kid. Went through some bad things. I need to put some closure on things. I've got my own family now, I'm happy but there are still some things I'm having trouble with. I feel like if I find this person, I can move on more easily after confronting them."

The color drained from Coreen's face. This was the little girl from her dream. That's why she seemed familiar when she walked in.

"Are you okay?" Selene asked bringing Coreen back from her thoughts.

"Y..yes.. I was just thinking, may I ask you something personal?" Coreen had to know.

"I guess so.." Selene didn't know her but she just felt so comfortable around her.

"I know this is going to sound weird but were you abused as a little girl?"

Selene's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

"How...how did..you know?" She breathed out.

"This is going to sound strange, but I think I dreamed about you last night." Coreen answered truthfully. She felt like that if she wasn't honest with this woman right off the bat, it might not go well.

"Do you have the gift too?" Selene asked.

"The gift?"

"Yes, of projection, dreaming or having dreams that come true.." She said, leaning on the edge of her seat.

"Well.." Coreen didn't know why she was dreaming that.

"It doesn't matter, but yes, I was and that's who I want to find, one of my abusers."

Coreen was feeling sick again.

"You had more than one?"

She nodded, her eyes beginning to tear. Not from sadness though, from anger, pent up raw anger.

"Yes, but there's one main one I want to find."

"Who?" Coreen asked.

"My sister..."


	4. The Ugly Truth

Coreen gulped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own sister, that just couldn't be right.

"I know, it sounds strange but it happens. Really, it happens alot more than people know." Selene told the still shocked Coreen.

"I'll understand if you don't want to help me." Selene started to get up and leave.

"No, please sit. Why wouldn't I want to help you?" Coreen got up and came around to the front of the desk, closer to Selene. She leaned back on Vicki's desk and let her tell her story, hoping that would help her release some of the pain. Selene started out talking and looking directly at Coreen, then she got up and went to the window, staring out at nothing in particular.

"It started when I was very little, she is eight years older than me, so I would guess I was about three the first time I remember anything. At first, it was just normal picking on your little sister stuff. Then, it progressed into more violent things. We had a little sister too, she was born when I was just a few months shy of five. I took alot for her, I wouldn't let her hurt our little sister, I would take the punishment instead. When she came, my sister was thirteen. Our mother let her quit school, she was in seventh grade, " Selene rolled her eyes at that statement, that's when she went to the window.

"Why didn't your mother do anything?" Coreen asked quietly. Coreen could actually feel the emotions she was feeling, hurt, sadness but mostly, anger. That bothered Coreen. She didn't want to find this woman only to have Selene hurt her, she would feel badly. Although, Selene did have every right to feel that way, it just wasn't right.

Selene wrapped her arms around herself, sighed and closed her eyes, remembering. She was little again, playing outside with the neighborhood kids. Not very many were allowed to play with her, she was considered poor and her mother was crazy, or so the neighbors thought. This made Selene a survivor, a fighter. Sometime though, it just made Selene cry herself to sleep at night, not understanding. Her sister came to the door, high as usual, screaming at her to get inside. She looked at the other kids, hung her head and walked inside, looking back to see her friends with that knowing look on their face.

"My mother was in today's terms, manic-depressive. She was incapable of showing emotion, she wasn't there physically or emotionally. My father moved away with his new wife, he wasn't around either. Just me, my sisters and my mother. My mother worked all night at a bar playing music, she was going to be the next big thing. So, that left my sister to us."

Selene moved back to the chair and sat. Coreen could see the sadness clearly now, her eyes were full of pain and suffering. She hadn't seen it before, Selene hid it well.

"I don't mean to pry, but didn't you tell anyone?" Coreen was trying to find out as much information as possible without causing her more pain.

"Who would I tell?" She smiled, "It was the seventies.." Hah! Coreen had been right, she would have to tell Clark later.

"You didn't speak of things like that. Although I went to school in either the same clothes or dirty clothes, with bruises..no one said a thing." Selene was trying to hold her emotions in check.

"I'm so sorry," Coreen had to be strong for this woman, she had to be like Vicki.

"Okay, I must ask you though, what will you do when you find her?" The million dolllar question.

Selene's eyes washed over with hatred immediately and with no hesistation, she said..

"I want to kill her.."


	5. SelfDefense Theory

"Wait a minute, you cannot just kill someone, that's kind of against the law, unless it's self-defense." Coreen said, holding her hands up in front of her.

"It "kind of" is self-defense..dontcha think?" Selene's eyes were blazing with anger.

Coreen needed to calm her down quickly. This was one of those times having Vicki around would make her feel more confident, but she could do this, she had to.

"Yes, you have a point. But the law would not look at it that way, " Coreen said in her most stern voice.

"You have NO idea what I went through.." Selene was seathing now. Her eyes were brimming with tears, her fists clenched, her face red.

"Maybe not, but make me understand, tell me." Coreen was trying to stall her until Henry returned at least. If he came back, would he even be able to help? Selene didn't seem to keen on having him around when she talked so it might be pointless.

Selene was panting heavily, the result of being agitated. She told Coreen of being put in the closet, being burned with cigarettes, being afraid to cry out loud because her sister would use her hand, cup her chin, close her mouth and pinch her nose so that she couldn't breathe. That also kept her from crying. She nearly passed out at one point. Coreen had pretty much dreamed all of that already. It was still disturbing to hear it outloud. She told Coreen of times when her sister would wrap the strap end of the belt around her hand and use the buckle up and down her back and legs, or she would chase her around the house snapping the belt together, laughing maniacally. Coreen was sickened and angered by just what she had told her, knowing there was probably much more.

"The only times I escaped her wrath was when they would leave me, just me, with the sitter. I would stay for weeks at a time, not knowing when I was going home. It wasn't too bad, except at this one.." She trailed off. NO, Coreen didn't think she could take anymore but she let her go on.

"Well, I'll just say that it wasn't pleasant, she had an older son and then a neighbor across the street that was a fan of my mother's, so he said..." again, Coreen felt sick. She didn't need details, she got it.

"Tell you what..let me run this past Vicki, get her take on it and see what the best route is. I do want to help you, but I can't help you kill someone, although I'm not disagreeing with your feelings, just that we can't condone this. Do you understand?"

She nodded yes. She was more calm now, but still angry.

"May I ask, why now? After all these years..why?'

Selene explained that their mother had died when Selene was nine. She was sent to live with her father and wicked step-mother, that's the words she used. She said she went from physical and sexual to emotionial, so she got the full treatment.

"And why now? Well, it's time for closure I guess. Time to say, move on. I do have residual problems from it though. That's one of my biggest hang ups and I'm hoping it helps too."

"Have you tried counseling?" Coreen offered.

Selena smirked at her, "Yeah, and they say, "And how does that make you feel?" PISSED that's how it makes me feel. Then, when you tell them you have dreams that come true..they want to medicate you and tell you you're delusional..no I've tried that. I thought I was okay. I have a family, a wonderful husband, I'm successful..but I still feel like I'm a little girl lost somewhere out there. I'm very claustrophobic, I can't stand my head to be under water, I can swim, just can't handle my head under, I dont' trust easily, I can't handle anything covering my face, the snap of a belt makes me crawl out of my skin..why? After all these years..why? I've got to face the demons, get rid of them. That's my only option at this point."

Coreen was stunned at the revelations that this seemingly strong, confident woman had just spilled out to her.

"Well, tell you what. Let me get with Vicki okay? I'll give you a call say..this afternoon?" Coreen asked smiling.

"Sure, no problem." Selene said weakly. Coreen felt she needed to give her a hug for reassurance but was unsure if that would be okay with her. Selene stood up looking very tired and worn, so Coreen went for it.

Surprisingly, Selene hugged her back. She pulled away, tears rolling down her face. Never a hint that she had been crying, not a sound before Coreen saw it. Coreen held her tears, she didn't want Selene to see her as weak, that's what Vicki would do or at least that's what Coreen thought she would do. Actually, Vicki might just go ahead and find her alone, then kick her ass herself.

"Thank you, really. Even if you can't find her, just being honest with someone for a change was nice.." with that Selene gave Coreen the number where she would be staying and left.

Coreen stood there momentarily, wiped her eyes and did something she knew she shouldn't do...she called Vicki.

"Henry is gonna kill me..." she murmured out loud.


	6. Finding Synthia

Vicki's cell phone ringing made her jump. She was lost in a book, something she had been doing to occupy her "free time" when the kids were napping.

"Coreen.." Vicki smiled, she needs me, she thought to herself.

"Yes?" Vicki said, Coreen could clearly tell Vicki was smiling.

"Stop smiling," Coreen said.

"I'm not..what's up," yes, she was.

Coreen filled her in on the case, just speaking of the things again made Coreen sick. She had to excuse herself for a moment to throw up. Vicki pulled her cellphone away from her ear, frowning as she could hear Coreen over the phone throwing up.

"Sorry," Coreen breathed into the phone.

"Uh, just make sure you clean my phone good 'kay?" Vicki teased her. Coreen rolled her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes Coreen." Coreen looked around, did she have a hidden camera somewhere? Nah, Vicki just knew her very well.

"So, I was calling to see...do you think you could do some computer checking with me?" Coreen asked knowing full well she would.

"Of course I will. Do you need me to go with you when you find her?" Vicki asked.

"No, I can do this. It's just been so long, I think it might cut our time in half. I want to get this over with. I don't know why this is affecting me so much." Coreen said, rubbing her stomach which was still hurting from vomiting.

"Hmm..yeah okay, well I'm on my way." Vicki said.

"NO!! I'll come to you, we can do it from home." Coreen stopped her.

"Ahh..Henry.." Vicki said, smiling again.

"Yeah.." Coreen laughed nervously. Vicki told her to come on over, to tell Henry she was bringing her something to eat. Coreen told her Henry hadn't made it back yet.

"Well, I'll call him. And, I really would like some Chinese." Vicki said.

"Is it going to make you sick?" Coreen knew that sometimes when Vicki was pregnant, Chinese made her sick.

"I hope not because I sure am craving it..now chop, chop!" Vicki hung up her phone, leaving Coreen writing Henry a note.

Just as she started to leave, Henry came back..damn!

"Oh, hey," Coreen said, jumping when he opened the door.

"Hey..going to get Vicki food huh?" Henry said, shutting the door behind him.

"Uh, huh," That wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. Henry crossed his arms over his chest, tilted his head at Coreen and smiled. He knew it was something more but he wouldn't press. As long as Coreen was going to Vicki and not the other way around, he was okay with it.

"Okay, well I've got some things to set up here anyway. I'm going to a convention for my novels in a few weeks and I've got to get ready." He said, letting her off the hook. She audibly breathed a sigh of relief. Henry grinned at her and let her go.

Coreen arrived at Vicki's with the Chinese in hand, Vicki nearly yanking her arm off getting her in the door.

"Jeez Vic.." Coreen said smiling at Vicki's urgency to eat.

"Mmm..London really wanted this today." Vicki smiled through bites.

"Yeah, I'm sure.." Coreen agreed.

"Aren't you eating?" Vicki gestured with a chopstick.

"Blech..no. I"m still nauseous." she said covering her mouth. Vicki chewed deliberately, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one who forgets my birth control.." Coreen smiled pointing to Vicki's belly. Vicki cocked her head and made a face.

"Well, she was meant to be apparently, that's why I forgot.." was Vicki's excuse. She was thrilled nonetheless.

They began to work on the case, searching public records every place they could.

"Wow..this person has moved like fifty times just in the last ten years." Vicki said, hitting the keys on her keyboard. She had her laptop propped on her belly, London gave a big kick popping it up.

"Did you see that?" Coreen said excitedly.

"Yes, and I felt it too." Vicki deadpanned. When she went for her keyboard again, London did the same thing.

Coreen and Vicki looked at one another.

"Think she's..." Vicki started..then shook her head no.

"Why not? She might be trying to tell you something..let's see what's on here," Coreen turned the laptop where she could see it too.

There was a list of addresses for Selena's sister. Her name was Synthia Adams, Selena's maiden name was Adams. She had never married, so she was easier to find or at least her old addresses were easier to find. There were just so many. How to narrow them down was the problem.

"Okay, highlight one." Coreen told her. Vicki did, nothing. They did this fifteen more times until they got to number sixteen. When they highlighted it, she kicked wildy.

"Okay, okay..gotcha little girl!" Vicki told her stomach, putting her hand on it to calm her down. They had been at it for two hours so if this turned out to be right, it would be icing on the cake.

"What if this is right? Isn't that cool?' Leave it to Coreen to think it was cool. But she was right, it was rather different.

"You SURE you don't want me to go with you two?" Vicki asked as she wrote the address down.

Coreen thought for a moment, then said, "No, I think I can do this."

Vicki looked at Coreen, realizing how much she had grown up, how much she had changed. She was proud of what Coreen had become. She smiled at her knowing that Coreen could handle it. Then Vicki made a face and grabbed her stomach.

"Vicki? Are you okay?"

"No.." she whispered out.." call Henry.."


	7. London Arrives

Vicki told Coreen to tell Gwen what was going on after she called Henry. Vicki was sitting on the couch, clutching her stomach in pain.

Gwen came rushing in to check on her. Vicki could hear Coreen on the phone.

"Me?" She squealed in a high-pitched voice.."You want ME to meet you there..drive her to you? Are you sure..."

"Yes I can handle it..jeez Henry! See you there!" and with that, she slammed her phone shut. Coreen marched over to Vicki.

"Henry wants me to meet him at the hospital, he says it would be faster." Coreen announced. Gwen looked up at her daughter who was looking rather frazzled.

"Honey, if you want me to take her, I can but you'll need to stay here with the twins." Gwen offered.

"NO!" Coreen stomped her foot, saying it through gritted teeth.

"I am perfectly capable of handling things..okay?" Gwen pursed her lips and reprimanded Coreen.

"Sweetie," she said calmly, "You need to be calm for Vicki, okay? I know you are capable, I just thought that.."

"You just thought I'm weak. Well, I'm not, come on Vicki." Coreen helped Vicki up off of the couch. She was in between contractions, for now, but they were coming rather fast. Faster than the twins. She didn't remember them hurting this bad either.

She had been having small braxton-hicks all day, she thought nothing of it.

"Coreen, you better drive like a bat out of hell..I don't think I'm gonna make it.." Vicki looked at Coreen with complete sincerity.

Coreen told her,"Then you better keep those legs together til we get there." and off they went, Coreen dragging a waddling Vicki out of the door. Gwen found the two of them comical, but was worried about Coreen's state of mind as well.

Coreen did drive like a bat out of hell. When Vicki screamed at one point, it made Coreen scream, it had scared her.

"Vicki, don't scream, just...I don't know..breathe or something." Coreen was trying to be helpful but it wasn't working.

Vicki shot her a look that told her where to go. Henry called several times to see why it was taking so long, or so he thought. When they pulled into the emergency room, Henry was there as were the staff. Henry helped Vicki out of the car.

"Henry," Vicki was struggling to talk, "I'm not gonna make it, I'm telling you, she's right.." she doubled over and yelled. Henry scooped her up, having her into the hospital in no time. They barely got her into a room, undressed and she was ready to push. Coreen called her mother for them, then called Mike and Kate to let them know. Coreen waited out in the hall for Henry to come and let her know something.

Henry came bursting through the door not twenty minutes after they arrived.

"She had her already?" Coreen said, stunned.

"Yes, she apparently had been having contractions all day, not badly I guess but the doctor said she went quick" Henry was gushing.

"It wasn't because I was.." Coreen felt guilty, the baby was four weeks early, although that was normal for them she still worried.

"No Coreen, she's fine, London's fine, come on.She wants to see you." Henry held out his hand for her to take. By the time they got back in the room, London Elizabeth Fitzroy was cleaned up and in her mother's arms. Henry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"You're breastfeeding?" Henry asked his already wet eyes welling again. Coreen was surprised too.

"Yeah, well, I figured if my mom could do it, I should give it a try huh? Besides, people change.." She looked at Coreen when she said it. Vicki looked tired, her hair was wet from sweating but she was still a beautiful mother. London had lots more hair than the twins and she looked huge compared to them, even being early. Her blonde hair was straight though, no curls. Her eyelashes were long and thick, her eyes closed in contentment while she fed from her mother's breast, her hand resting there too. Vicki wiped a small tear from her eye, Henry came over sat on the bed and kisse her. Coreen was overwhelmed with the tenderness of the moment.

"She's beautiful," Coreen said quietly.

"She looks just like Henry's mother.." Vicki said softly, brushing her hair with her hand. She did look like Elizabeth, her eyes, nose and mouth but she had the little cleft in her chin, just like the rest of the family.

"Vicki, how much did she weigh?" Coreen was still surprised at how big she looked.

"Eight pounds, eleven ounces..and I felt every last ounce." she sighed out. Henry smiled again.

"Wow! And she was early.." Coreen trailed off.

"Yes, had she been on time..ten, maybe eleven pounds.." the doctor spoke up. She had been writing down information in Vicki's chart and came over to the bed.

"Great job, mom." Dr. Morton said to Vicki.

"Thanks" Henry said, they both looked at him.

"What? I did help you know.." he said teasing both women. The doctor shook her head and left. Coreen came around to Vicki and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations. Now, I hate to run but.." Coreen started..

"Yes, you need to go. And remember what I said," Vicki told her again. Coreen nodded.

She didn't know why that pertained to her, but she would soon find out..


	8. People Change

Coreen left the room with Henry teasing Vicki, asking when it was his turn to feed. Vicki of course had a smart ass remark that Coreen couldn't hear as she was dialing the number Selene had given to her. What would she do if this address turned out to be her sister? It was in a rather seedy area of town, Coreen knew it well. Vicki had been there before on a few cases when they were information gathering. She told Selene that she would pick her up at her hotel. Selene seemed strange over the phone, Coreen figured it was just a rush of emotions.

Selene was standing in front of the hotel when Coreen arrived.

"Hi," Selene said as she got into Coreen's car. Coreen noticed that Selene appeared very nervous. She was tapping her foot and biting her nails.

"Are you okay?" Coreen asked.

"What? Yes, I"m fine..I'm just..um..I guess I'm nervous. I thought I would be so angry that I could just..." Selene trailed off.

"Kill her." Coreen stated.

"Yeah..but now I'm a little..." Selene stared out of the window at the buildings going by.

"Scared?" Coreen said softly.

"Stupid right?" Selene looked over at Coreen with a nervous smile on her face.

Coreen shook her head no. "Not at all, why wouldn't you be?"

They arrived at the address in no time. Coreen put the car in park, then stared at the paper and then the building, back and forth. Selene was just staring, her jaw dropping.

"You sure this is right?" asked Selene.

"Yep..this is it." Coreen said.

"How do you know?"

"Um..Vicki helped me..we had help..I mean..come on." Coreen decided to quit while she was ahead.

They got out of the car. The area was run down badly. It was a very poor area, kids running around barefoot, dirty and poorly dressed for the weather. The building itself was old, broken windows, people hanging out the ones that were open. Everyone stared at them. Selene was very uncomfortable, Coreen didn't care. She was used to being stared at and Vicki had taught her the art of appearing confident, even when she wasn't. If all else failed, if they got into danger, Coreen would resort to her magical abilities. ONLY in the event of a dire emergency. But looking at these people, these poor pitiful people, she seriously doubted she would need it. As bad as Coreen's life had been growing up, it was nothing compared to what Selene had gone through nor what she saw right now.

"Okay, this is it." They came to apartment seven. Coreen started to knock, Selene grabbed her hand. She looked so frightened, so lost.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..maybe we should go." Selene said. She was almost in tears now.

"No Selene, you can do this. Even if nothing else but to see her and say you've moved on." Coreen took Selene's hand for comfort. Selene smiled and nodded for Coreen to continue.

Coreen knocked. Selene heard a familiar voice.

"Who is it? Leave me alone.." came the gruff voice.

"I'm looking for Synthia Adams." Coreen yelled through the door.

They heard nothing. Suddenly, the door was yanked open and they both jumped, Selene squeezed Coreen's hand.

Before them stood a most pitiful sight. This woman who was only a few years older than Selene, looked twenty years older than her. She was hunched over, most of her teeth were missing, her face drawn and warn. She was dressed in rags, literally. She appeared to be sick, with what, they didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled out, coughing so hard as she said it her face turned purple. This was not the woman that Selene was afraid of. This was a mere shell, a ghost. To say that Selene was in shock was an understatement.

"It's...it's..." Selene stuttered. Coreen was amazed that her sister could cause her to be so frightened still after all these years.

"Are you Synthia Adams?" Coreen wanted to make sure. She could tell by Selene's eyes that it was her but Coreen wanted to know for herself.

"Yeah..who are you?" She eyed both of them, settling finally on Selene. Suddenly a spark of recognition came over the woman's face.

"Selene?" She whispered out, her eyes wide, filling with tears.

Selene could only nod yes. Coreen was watching for any sign something might go awry. She didn't want the older woman to pass out from shock but she didn't want Selene to suddenly have a reversal of feelings either. It really wouldn't take much to kill her. That would not be what she wanted to tell Vicki.

"Oh, yeah..sorry. By the way, our client went nuts and killed her sister..other than that, everything went just peachy.." Coreen shook that thought out of her head.

"Yes..it's me." Selene finally said. Synthia hung her head and began to sob. She turned around, leaving her door open and went to the couch. Coreen tugged at Selene to follow her. Selene didn't move. It was as if she were cemented into place.

"Come on..I'm with you..look at her.." Coreen gestured," she can't hurt you. I won't let her." Coreen tugged again and she came this time.

Synthia was sitting on her couch, her head in her hands. Coreen looked around. She lived sparsely, very little furniture. What she had was mismatched and worn. She had one cat, it purred around her trying to comfort it's owner. Coreen noticed family pictures dotted the walls. They were of them when they were children mostly, almost a shrine of them together.

Selene was full of emotions and she didn't know which one was right. Coreen could sense this.

"Synthia, do you know why we are here?" Coreen asked bending down in front of her. Synthia slowly lifted her head up, more pitiful looking than before.

"To face my punishment?" Synthia looked over to Selene. Selene stared at her for a moment.

"Why would you think that?' Coreen asked.

"Because, I was a terrible person, " she put her head back down again, "I deserve whatever I get." Selene looked around. The living conditions were terrible really. The apartment was not in good shape. It was stuffy and smelled musty. She suddenly realized that her sister was punishing herself. All these years, she had punished herself over how she had treated Selene.

"No, we are not here for that," Selene finally spoke up. She walked over to the woman who once terrified and tortured her. She bent down in front of her. Synthia finally met her eyes.

"You..should. I deserve it..I do..I was so..horrible." Synthia told her.

"Yes, you were but you know what? It made me strong, I have a wonderful life, a wonderful family..it's in the past. I forgive you." Selene said, truly meaning it.

Coreen then added something she realized Vicki had been trying to tell her earlier.." People change."

Selene looked up at her.. "Yes they do and I think there needs to be some change here too."

Although all of the horrible things that had happened at the hand of her sister would never be forgotten, they could be forgiven. Selene decided that to move on, she had to show that she could do just that. Selene told Coreen that she would find a better place, an assisted living facility for her close to where she now lived with her family. Selene was successful and she could afford to help her.

"I can't..you can't do that for me..I'm..sick anyway.." Synthia said, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Sick? What's wrong?" Selene asked. Synthia told her she had late stage breast cancer, that she didn't have any money for treatment so she was just getting sicker.

"All the more reason for you to move closer." Selene insisted. She would have to make arrangements but she promised to have her out by the end of the month. Synthia got up off of the couch. Selene seemed to tower over her now, she always remembered her sister's presence being so much more ominous.

"I'll be checking in on you before you move" Selene told her. Synthia just nodded, not able to speak. Selene then hugged her sister, for the first time in many years, she hugged her and meant it. When they pulled apart, Synthia was smiling weakly. They left with the promise that she would move her as soon as possible.

As the got back into the car, Selene buckled herself up and looked out of the front window smiling just a little.

"Okay, I'm totally confused..not that I'm not thrilled things went well, but I have so many questions. First and foremost, you didn't ask her why."

Selene turned to Coreen, "Would it change anything to know why? My thought, she was sick then too, mentally sick. She is physically sick now, I can't in good conscience turn her away. That would make me worse than she was. And thank you by the way. You are a fantastic PI."

Coreen smiled from ear to ear..wow! A fantastic PI..she couldn't wait to tell Vicki.

"So, how does this make you feel?" Coreen asked. Selene looked over at her and they both burst out laughing.

Coreen knew that Selene had prevailed from a life that most others would have used as an excuse to do bad and horrible things. She also had done the ultimate thing-she forgave her, not only forgave her but was going to help her too. That was the most admirable thing Coreen had seen someone do in a long time, something she had to admit she didn't know that she herself would be able to do.

Coreen filled Vicki in on everything and Vicki complimented her. That was the best reward Coreen could get.

_**Thanks to all who read and reviewed. The next story will be more supernatural and of course have hotness...**_


End file.
